<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fucking Kill Me by AwokenMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119062">Fucking Kill Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster'>AwokenMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undead Origins comic universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollywood Undead (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alvarillo comfort fic, M/M, Undead Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny learns a very important lesson - don't fucking drink random laboratory hooch just because it smells like booze. Though the price he pays, is a painful one.</p><p>set in the Undead Origins comic universe<br/>Soft Alvarillo stuff but can be seen as a friendship too</p><p>Rated E for minor gore description, addiction and swearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinted Danny Murillo/Funny Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undead Origins comic universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fucking Kill Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Monster: Hi guys. I had this idea a while back, turned out longer than I expected. I'm still working on Love Drabble requests, on the long one-shots and all but life is getting very busy so we'll see what happens. Enjoy.</p><p>If you haven't read the comic, here's the canon stuff; Book Technologies takes away people's anxiety and fear by surgery to make them happy agreeing zombies. Hollywood Undead attacks the institute, Funny Man calls on the 'weaker, poorer' people of Los Angeles to help them fight and they come to their aid. Danny ends up drinking random lab substance in this fight cause he's crazy. Book Technologies explodes, Charlie has a parrot who brings him the eye of Councilman Book. King Don's their bartender who literally knows and can do everything apparently. Johnny does coke, Danny drinks too much. There you go. I feel like the comic has a fuckload of J-Scene/Alvarillo hints but that's just shipper goggles.<br/>Most of the beginning of this fic is canon in the comic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny looked down as he faintly heard a yell. “HELL NO!”</p><p>He flailed, tried to break his fall but still hit the ground roughly. Man, that was gonna be a sore spot in the morning. He moved into a sitting position, rubbed his head. A massive headache was creeping up on him and he wasn’t even sure if it was because of the fall or because he was sobering up. He shoved his mask up to look around more clearly. Those mask eyes really took away his peripheral vision. Around him people were locked into a fist fight with the happy zombies. “What the hell just…”, he began, looking around frantically. Across from him was a table with tons of measuring cylinders, vials and round flasks. Most of them were filled with some shit. Some pink, some blue but most of them didn’t have any colour at all. “Hey! Laboratory hooch!”</p><p>Danny got up, limping a bit from his sore lower back and stumbled towards the table. “Right on. Just when I needed a drink.”</p><p>He grabbed one of the measuring cylinders and chugged it. “Yeah. That’s the good stuff.”</p><p>He didn’t know what the fuck it was, but there was alcohol in there somewhere so he swallowed it, taking another swing when some dude charged at him and punched him in the face. He stumbled back but took another swing, emptying the cylinder while he dodged the guy’s next attack. Okay now the dude was pissing him off.</p><p>He grabbed his bat off the floor, eyes ablaze as he jammed the handle of the bat through the back of the man’s skull, faintly aware of the spikes in the bat slicing his own skin. Blood splattered across his hands, mixing with his own. He grumbled and stared down at his hands. “Ahh fuck.”</p><p>The crackling of fire startled him as he turned his head sideways, watching the table of contents slowly melt and burn. “Ahh fuck!”</p><p>“RUN! Run! Everybody run! This whole place is gonna explode!” he screamed, watching everyone scatter as they fled outside. Most people got out safely when the building went up in flames, exploding, and the sound made his ears ring. When the soundwave had passed, Danny shoved his hands into his pockets. “Sorry about that guys. I kinda… mixed some of the chemicals.”</p><p>Charlie turned his masked face to him when J-Dog put an arm around his shoulder. “What the hell are you talking about, man?” he faced the burning building again. “I pulled up the plans back at the bar and had everyone place explosive devices at key points around the building while the crowd distracted them.”</p><p>“When did all that happen?” Danny wondered.</p><p>“While you were drinking”, J-Dog deadpanned.</p><p>Danny pouted behind his mask, facing them. “Oh… That <em>does</em> make more sense.”</p><p>Out of the sky, Charlie’s parrot came at them at a rapid speed, slowing just before Charlie. Charlie held out his hands to catch him. “Hey there you…”, he dropped an eye into Charlie’s hands, “…are.”</p><p>“Is that…?” Danny asked.</p><p>Charlie scrunched his nose. “Cats bring mice. He brings eyes.”</p><p>“I wonder who it belongs to”, Johnny said. Charlie shrugged it off and slipped it into his pocket. The guys gave him a horrified look but Charlie flung his hands up at them. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. He’s gonna sulk if I throw out his gift.”</p><p>“No throwing out”, the parrot repeated.</p><p>The crowd dissolved and the guys slipped their mask off. Now that it was over, they only had a long walk home ahead of them but the night felt peaceful. It took a while before they reached the asphalt streets again or buildings that seemed familiar. None of them had really said much. Danny occasionally grabbed for his abdomen but the guys just figured his liver was finally giving up on him.</p><p>“We won, you guys. We actually won”, Danny mused.</p><p>“Maybe. For now. Maybe. We never laid an eye on councilman Book and the conspiracy goes much deeper than him. More clones out there. More robots. More everything”, Funny Man responded in between smoking his fucking blunt. Johnny fought the urge to correct him now that they knew it <em>wasn’t</em> robots or clones. “Even the technology for the process still exists. We didn’t beat them. Just set them way back.”</p><p>J-Dog found himself staring in awe at the red mask with the white bleeding eyes. “The masks are pretty great though.”</p><p>They reached the 1 stop store and stopped for J-Dog to peek inside. Charlie shrugged. “You guys are crazy. We kicked fucking ass and saved the city along the way. I’m telling you. <em>Everything</em> is gonna be <em>different</em>. From here on out.” He walked past the guys, attempting to head inside the store when he saw the familiar store owner in the doorstep. “Hey! Mr. Big-Shot Hero. Thank you so much for <em>saving the city</em>!” Charlie gave him a look but the owner grabbed him and kicked him out. “Now get the fuck out of my store!”</p><p>Charlie landed on the street, sitting up to look after the store owner baffled. He could see the guys mocking him. Johnny didn’t even hide his smirk, holding up his hands in defence. Funny Man had his arm around Danny who looked a little out of it. He still held onto his abdomen.</p><p>“Okay”, Charlie said. “Almost everything.”</p><p>He got up and walked away with the others, deciding to just head over to King Don’s. Danny winced, struggling in his step. Funny gave him a look. “You okay, dude?”</p><p>Danny nodded. “Just cramps.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have fucking drank laboratory stuff, idiot”, Charlie said. Danny shuddered. “Yeah, thanks for the hindsight advice, Charlie. I’ll make sure to think about it when I go back in time.”</p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes. “Why’d you drink it anyway?”</p><p>“I was sobering up and I fucking hate coming down from it, especially during a fight”, Danny shrugged. He looked up at Funny Man who kept his arm around him to support him. “You know how much I hate sobering up.”</p><p>“I do”, Funny Man confirmed, he pulled Danny just a little closer against him. “But drinking random shit is a horrible idea.”</p><p>“I know”, Danny groaned.</p><p>Johnny kicked open the door to King Don’s bar. “Home sweet home.”</p><p>“Right on”, King Don grinned from behind the bar. He set up their drinks before they even ordered and watched as the five piece took place on bar stools. Danny was hunched on his own, didn’t even touch his drink. Funny Man looked up. “Yo King Don, do you have something against laboratory hooch? Danny drank some chemical crap.”</p><p>King Don gave a nod. He pulled out a tiny ladder and set it down to climb it and reached for the tiny cupboard above the television. “What kind of chemical crap?”</p><p>“He has no clue”, Charlie shook his head. “Who the hell drinks random lab crap?”</p><p>“An alcoholic”, Johnny muttered underneath his breath. “An alcoholic desperate for some alcoholic substance.”</p><p>“Oh why don’t you snort another line and shut the fuck up, Johnny?” Funny Man bit back at him. Johnny paused his beer mid-air, looking baffled at the younger. “Wow, what’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“Danny’s ill and you’re making fun of his state”, Funny Man shrugged. “Doesn’t sit well with me, man.”</p><p>“Sorry”, Johnny shrugged, downing his drink. “But the line of coke was a good idea, thanks.”</p><p>Danny made an annoyed sound. King Don rummaged through the cupboard, read a box and tossed it down. Funny Man caught it for Danny who was too busy rubbing his abdomen. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Some shit that calms the stomach”, King Don shrugged, climbing down the ladder and putting it away. Funny Man opened the box, finding loads of purple pills neatly packed. Danny looked up. “Just pop a few.”</p><p>“A few? You’re not taking any more random shit after the junk you drank. You’re taking one after I’ve read this shit”, Funny Man snarled. He unfolded the little sheet of paper in the box, looking at the loads of tiny letters and pursing his lips. “I’m not reading this shit.”</p><p>He popped one of the pills and handed them to Danny. “You should probably down it with water. Alcohol and pills don’t mix well, remember?”</p><p>Danny shuddered. “Thanks for the advice but I’m getting sober and I need a drink.”</p><p>He put the pill in his mouth, swallowed it dry before he gulped down his beer. “King Don, get me some stronger shit. I wanna pass out tonight.”</p><p>“Danny…” Funny Man warned him.</p><p>Danny put up his hands. “Look, I’m feeling better already!”</p><p>“I bet he’s gonna need a liver transplant”, J-Dog said under his breath. Johnny looked up from the neat lines he’d made. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah”, Charlie agreed for him. “I think Danny’s gonna be ill for a couple of…”, he gave Danny a onceover. Danny got his new drink, vodka was involved and he still winced at the pain in his stomach. “Weeks. If he survives at all.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you going to a hospital?” J-Dog asked, leaning over to see Danny from across the bar. Danny shrugged it off. “After Book Technologies, I don’t wanna see another lab coat for a couple of weeks. I’d rather have acid eat out my stomach, then.”</p><p>“Stomachs are acidic”, Charlie deadpanned. “pH 1, dude.”</p><p>“Rounded down, yeah”, Johnny agreed. “But acid can still fuck up your stomach.”</p><p>“Maybe a little”, Charlie admitted before reconsidering. “Maybe a lot.”</p><p>Danny shook his head. “I’m gonna make it less acidic with this stuff. Alcohol.”</p><p>“I…”, Charlie began but his voice died down. “Is that possible?”</p><p>Johnny shrugged. “Not sure.”</p><p>Funny Man raised his drink. “Yeah, I’m gonna toast to never finding out.”</p><p>“I’d toast for saving the city”, Charlie offered.</p><p>Danny nodded frantically, face first into his glass and pointing at Charlie to agree. By the end of that round J-Dog was still admiring the mask he’d fallen in love with back at Book Technologies, Charlie was cooing his parrot and convincing the little one he still had the eye in his pocket although he found out he probably lost it already, Johnny was enjoying his coke high, Funny lit up a blunt and Danny was finally starting to feel better. “Hey King Don, those pills actually work.”</p><p>King Don gave him a nod. The pills were back in the cupboard by now but Danny’s stomach ache had eased and he felt way better. He poked Funny Man. “See? Acidic stomach was fixed with vodka, man.”</p><p>“You sure you’re okay?” Funny asked. He put an arm around Danny’s waist. “You know you don’t have to pretend just to keep me happy.”</p><p>“I know”, Danny hushed him. He pried the arm from around his waist. “It’s a bad day, dude, I want some distance.”</p><p>Funny Man gave a nod, hiding his disappointment. Several weeks ago Danny had opened up about a few things to Funny Man. One – he wasn’t okay. Two – he drank to forget his state of mind. Three – on days like those, he wanted his thoughts for himself and not deal with anyone else. The latter was more of a hint for Funny Man to back down and keep his little affections to a minimum. Danny just didn’t feel like wondering what they meant on bad days because he’d inevitably end up spinning it back around to some self-deprecating crap. “You know I care about you, right?”</p><p>“Right”, Danny said. He ordered another drink.</p><p>It was either very late at night or very very early in the morning when Johnny passed out. Charlie and J-Dog were arguing over who got to draw a dick on his face but ultimately ended up drawing one on either side of his face. Funny Man had withdrawn to clean the weapons they had used to fight off Book Technologies. Danny’s bat in particular was absolutely nasty. Funny Man side-eyed Danny at the bar. The guy finished a bottle of vodka on his own, started up a bottle of tequila. Usually by now, he’d be betting Charlie he could jump on the bar from the ground in a single leap – an absolute lie and he’d end up crashing to the floor to everyone’s amusement but he still tried and that was adorable enough to entertain him. Though Danny’s attention was fixed on his glass and he didn’t even seem to be a little tipsy but looks could deceive of course.</p><p>“How’d your bat get so fucking dirty?”</p><p>“Bashed a skull”, Danny stated. “Oh and the spikes cut into my hands.”</p><p>“You know you’re supposed to bash it with the spikey end, right?”</p><p>“Had to hurry. Didn’t have time to spin the thing around without poking out my own eye”, Danny shrugged.</p><p>Far too little slurring for that amount of alcohol. Was he spilling them into the plants or some shit to make it seem like he were drinking?</p><p>“You seem sober”, Funny Man commented. Charlie glanced over his shoulder while talking to J-Dog. “Oh yeah, Danny, you’re not drunk yet?”</p><p>Danny’s grip on his glass tightened. “No. I’m not.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know”, Danny grumbled between his teeth. His grip on the glass got so tight he shattered it. King Don gave him a disapproving look but Danny shook his head. “I’ll pay for it, King Don, promise” and the look on his face vanished. Danny picked the pieces of glass out of his skin, wincing as he did. Charlie, J-Dog and Funny Man stared at him but said nothing. Funny Man closed the distance between them and grabbed a napkin to dip it into the little bleeding cuts. Danny pulled away. “You’re pushing the shards into the wounds.”</p><p>“Sorry”, he mumbled. “Why’d you break it?”</p><p>Danny said nothing, only picked pieces out of his hand. J-Dog nodded at King Don. “You got a first aid kit?”</p><p>“Sure”, King Don said, leaving and returning with the tiny red box. He put it before Danny. Funny Man grabbed it and took something to disinfect the wounds. Danny had cleaned out about three major cuts before picking out the tiny shrapnel from smaller cuts. Funny Man swiped the little swab over the cuts. Danny hissed and pulled away. “Dude, back off.”</p><p>“What? I’m trying to help! You cut yourself”, Funny Man bit back.</p><p>Danny glared at him. “Because I can’t get fucking drunk and it’s been one and a half bottle.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Charlie and J-Dog shifted their attention to Danny. “You can’t get drunk?”</p><p>“No. I fucking can’t. I tried drinking faster, downed nearly half the bottle in one go but I’m one hundred percent sober, more sober than I was when we got here and it. Fucking. Sucks”, Danny slammed his hand down on the bar, probably pushing some glass deeper but he didn’t care. “Have I drank so much that I’m alcohol resistant?”</p><p>There was a silence. J-Dog gave him a thoughtful look. “What if the laboratory hooch made you resistant?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Charlie nodded along. “The lady at Book Technologies mentioned they were working on solutions to fix other human problems such as addiction.”</p><p>“I’m not an addict”, Danny hissed. “I just need my fucking buzz.”</p><p>“Addict”, Charlie concluded. “You probably drank some of their addiction elixirs amongst other crap.”</p><p>Danny winced. “You mean I can’t get drunk for real?”</p><p>“You can’t get drunk for real”, J-Dog confirmed.</p><p>Danny’s irritation was replaced with a different expression they’d never seen before but Funny Man had. He cleared his throat. “Enough about that. You’ll just get high with me then.”</p><p>Danny hesitantly nodded. Charlie ordered another drink when Johnny stirred. His and J-Dog’s attention were on him right away, pestering him for being the first to pass out. Funny Man took Danny’s wounded hand into his own. “You don’t need the drinks to feel better. Just smoke some with me, okay?”</p><p>“It’s not the same”, Danny muttered. “It’s a really bad day.”</p><p>Funny Man still put his arm around Danny. “I know. It’ll pass.”</p><p>“But other bad days will come and now I can’t escape them anymore”, Danny whispered. He folded his arms on the bar and rested his chin on them. “I don’t know what to do with that information.”</p><p>“We’ll work on reversing the alcohol resistance”, Funny Man promised. “Maybe the effect is temporary?”</p><p>Danny turned his head a little to look at him. “You think?”</p><p>“I’m sure it is”, Funny Man hushed him. He squeezed the arm around him a little tighter. “But for tonight, you have me.”</p><p>Danny smiled into his arm. “You? Are you gonna give me a good buzz?”</p><p>“I can try”, Funny Man grinned. He lit up a blunt and handed it to Danny. “Come on.”</p><p>Danny shook his head. “Pills, alcohol <em>and</em> weed don’t mix well.”</p><p>Funny shrugged and smoked it himself. “You wanna help me with the weapons then?”</p><p>“Okay”, Danny said. He jumped off the barstool, took the bottle of tequila with him just to be sure. He picked up his own bat. “Gross though. There’s brain stuff on the end.”</p><p>“Yeah, you really got that dude, huh?” Funny Man chuckled. Charlie looked over his shoulder. “That’s Danny for you when you mess with his drinks.”</p><p>“Even if my drink was laboratory crap”, Danny added. “Dude was pissing me off.”</p><p>“I do not want to piss you off, ever, then”, Johnny added, finally a little more coherent. He couldn’t believe he had passed out before Danny but the alcohol resistance of the blonde explained it all.</p><p>“Your bat has no spikes”, Danny noticed. He was more quiet than before, almost afraid to speak up. Funny Man picked up his bat. “Oh yeah but it’s heavier.”</p><p>He handed the bat to Danny who smiled when he had it in his hands. “It is heavy. I bet you would’ve smashed that guy’s head way better than me.”</p><p>“Probably”, Funny Man shrugged. He faced the bar. “Hey King Don, do you have some empty barrels left you’d like to lose?”</p><p>“Sure, I do. The back’s full of them. You guys drink like madmen”, King Don chuckled. He rolled out a few barrels, a few empty kegs. “Have fun with them.”</p><p>Danny looked at the objects and back at Funny Man. Funny Man held out his hand. “Smash one. It’s better than being drunk, trust me.”</p><p>Danny raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and swung the bat at one of the wooden barrels. It shattered beneath his bat and he had to jump back a little to make sure he wouldn’t get any splinters on him. “Whoa.”</p><p>“Nice, right?”</p><p>Johnny, J-Dog and Charlie were staring at them, startled by the noise. “Yo, we smashing stuff now?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, we are”, Danny grinned. “This shit feels good.”</p><p>“I wanna smash stuff”, J-Dog whined.</p><p>Funny Man held up his hands. “Sorry guys, only one metal bat and Danny can have it first.”</p><p>“King Don, don’t you have another?” Charlie asked. King Don shook his head. “To be fair, that’s not even a bat. It’s part of the pipeline.”</p><p>“Wait, don’t you need that pipe then?” Johnny asked. King Don blinked. “No…”</p><p>Danny attacked the keg next. Kegs didn’t shatter beneath the force and the recoil was a lot more painful for his hands and wrists but it was satisfying enough to whack the thing into the keg and create the biggest dent possible. He found himself picturing his thoughts and how he’d beat them back into the corner of his mind.</p><p>“Danny, it’s done”, Funny Man chuckled. Danny stilled his arms, looking down to find the keg dented beyond recognition. He gave a breathless, exhausted chuckle. “I was caught up by the feel of it, I guess.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing”, Funny Man smiled back at him. Funny Man grabbed the spiked bat and shattered a barrel himself. Charlie looked up. “What?! We could’ve used that one when we asked for a bat!”</p><p>“Well pity you didn’t come up with that idea before”, Funny Man mocked him. Danny smashed another barrel, feeling powerful as he did. “And this is for giving me alcohol resistance!” Danny yelled before smashing another barrel and attacking the second keg. Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Dude’s mad.”</p><p>“Crazy mad”, Funny Man agreed with a chuckle. Danny whacked the keg until his hands and arms were sore.</p><p>After a while, Charlie got up and supported Johnny into standing as well. “Guys. It’s near dawn. We’re heading home. You too?”</p><p>“Have I been smashing that long?” Danny asked, panting from the effort. The guys snickered at the double entendre but Danny only rolled his eyes. Funny Man nodded. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”</p><p>He gently took the ‘bat’ out of Danny’s hands. “Even if you broke it”, he chuckled before holding up the crooked pipe. Danny shrugged. “We’ll find another pipe.”</p><p>“We will”, Funny Man agreed. “And I’m coming with you guys”</p><p>“So am I”, Danny added.</p><p>They rounded up their things, said their byes to King Don and set off on the cold streets of the Los Angeles night. Danny was still running a little high on the energy from whacking a pipe on a keg to get it out of his system. He never knew it would be so relieving. Funny Man put an arm around Danny’s waist. “Are you feeling somewhat better?”</p><p>He asked the question when they fell behind on the other three. They had no idea about Danny’s motives to drink. Danny leaned into Funny’s shoulder. “I do. But don’t ask me when I do. It’s not a fun reminder.”</p><p>“I’m sorry”, Funny Man whispered. “But I’m really happy to know you’re feeling better. Cheering you up was definitely the best part of tonight.”</p><p>“Corny”, Danny chuckled but Funny Man shook his head. “I just care about you and I’m here for you, you know?”</p><p>Danny paused, grin melting into a smaller smile as he looked up. “And I really appreciate you.”</p><p>Danny shuddered in his sleeveless jeans jacket when the cold wind passed them by. Funny Man swung open his long coat to cover Danny. Danny chuckled. “We’re like a fat ghost together now.”</p><p>“No fat shaming the ghost, Danny”, Funny Man hushed him and Danny laughed, sinking deeper into his side and the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You’re drunk”, Charlie stated.</p><p>Danny made a face. “Like Hell I am. You drank more than me.”</p><p>“I know, but you’re at least some form of drunk”, Charlie countered. Danny shrugged. “So?”</p><p>There was a pause between them all before Danny lit up. “Oh my God, I can get drunk again?”</p><p>“Told you it was temporary”, Funny Man poked him in the side. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. “God, it feels good to get buzzed.”</p><p>Johnny thrust his drink up in the air. “Here’s to Danny passing out first again.”</p><p>“You’re still sore about the dicks we drew on your face, huh?”</p><p>“No”, Johnny sipped his glass. “I’m sore about not telling me until I got home and saw it in the mirror the next morning.”</p><p>“Three dicks in the mirror”, Charlie grinned.</p><p>Danny grabbed the bottle of tequila and swung it back eagerly. Funny Man gave him an amused look but Danny put the bottle down. “Just one swing.”</p><p>“Three dicks?” Johnny repeated. Charlie parrot cawed. “Three dicks.”</p><p>“Yeah. Two on your face and you”, J-Dog added.</p><p>“I’m not saying anything”, Funny Man said. He had a hand on Danny’s knee, another around the back of his chair. Danny shrugged. “I know but I really like what you did for me to keep my mind off things all week.”</p><p>“So?” Funny Man asked. Danny smiled brightly. “I feel like I have another fix now. Do both a little bit to keep myself off the edge of addiction.”</p><p>Funny Man raised an eyebrow. “Am I your fix now?”</p><p>“Fuck you guys”, Johnny responded to the comment. The three were only paying attention to their dumb discussion.</p><p>“You make me happy on bad days, too”, Danny said. He put his own hand over Funny’s on his knee. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment, they're my fuel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>